Do You Remember
by BSBbaby506
Summary: It is the summer after Ginny graduated from Hogwarts, and Harry reflects on their past.


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Do You Remember *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(A/N: Ahhhh, my very first romance story. It's nothing special, or necessarily original. But here it is, like all the rest of my short fics, for your enjoyment. And like my other fics, something that popped into my head one day. So without further ado, on with the story…!)  
  
Summary: It is the summer after Ginny graduated from Hogwarts, and Harry reflects on their past.   
  
Rating: G  
  
Genre: Romance/General  
  
~~  
  
Hardly a month ago Ginny Weasley had graduated from Hogwarts. Come September, Harry will have completed his first year of Auror training. Yet, so it was one evening as the sun was setting on the home known as the Burrow that Harry Potter sat in a chair watching the red-headed woman mindlessly sewing a scarf to pass the time; the radio playing quietly in the background.  
  
Ginny rocked back and forth softly in the old rocking chair next to the fire, yarn on her lap, and the beginnings of a scarf being made in her delicate hands. She was the only Weasley child left in the home.  
  
Her oldest brother, Bill, was in Diagon Alley at the nearest Gringotts. He lived quite a bit away from the Burrow, and only came to visit with his family on the holidays and odd weekends. Charlie was in Romania, heading up a Dragon division. His time was consumed with the woman he had been courting for the past 2 years. So you didn't usually see him except on rare occasions.  
  
Percy worked at the Ministry of Magic. Though it was the same place Mr. Weasley worked, you didn't see much of Percy. His hurt pride and unforgiving nature kept him away and rarely spoken of.   
  
On the other hand, Fred and George visited often; at least once a week. They worked in Diagon Alley where they owned a shop called "Weasley's Wheezing Wizards". It was quite successful. Perhaps it was not as widely known as Zonko's, but it had only been open three years. Being both single, Fred and George would Apparate home some nights looking for a home cooked meal.   
  
And Ron lived with Harry in a Flat in East Liverpool. They split the rent. Harry, of course, went to an Auroring school each weekday morning and would return home late each night with many tests (written and practical) to study for. Ron was in a two-year program for 'Merlins', as his job was nicknamed. A merlin was nothing more than a wizard investigator of crimes. 'Well, I was the one who thought of Crouch being kidnapped in forth year, right?' Ron reasoned when Hermione had doubted this was the right career for him. 'You thought the culprit flew off with him on a broom' Hermione retorted. As Hermione had wanted back in fifth year, she was a junior member in the Department for the Control and Regulation of Inferior Beings. This, she hoped, would eventually lead to her being able to procure basic liberties for house-elves. S.P.E.W, to put it lightly, had been nearly forgotten.   
  
Harry had been pondering the right way to approach her for weeks. He had grown fond of Ginny his last year at Hogwarts, but had hardly seen her this past year. Ever since Ginny had returned home, Harry would find excuses to visit the Burrow as often as possible. Ron was usually with him, of course. However, tonight Ron was busy co-investigating a case for his final exam. It was a case about a flock of seagulls gone mad that attacked a vacationing muggle family. 'Dull cases!' Ron roared indignantly. 'That's all you get for the first couple years until you earn your keep."  
  
Harry was half-glad Ron couldn't come tonight. Harry had been turning it over in his head exactly how to carry out his plan. The first step was lightly suggesting to turn on the radio. Mention a few fond memories, and eventually get her to dance. Girls always went for the romantic stuff. Harry watched her quietly, remembering.  
  
"Gin," said Harry thoughtfully. "Do you remember the first time we met?"  
  
"Yeah," said Ginny, unconcerned. "You didn't know how to get onto the Hogwarts platform."  
  
Hmmmm, okay…that didn't go as well as planned. Another try, perhaps.  
  
"And the Chamber of Secrets," suggested Harry. Surely she was still impressed with him saving her. "Wasn't that…"  
  
"One of the worst memories of my life," said Ginny bitterly, as though Harry were purposely bringing it up to embarrass her.   
  
Alright then, thought Harry. Maybe some other impressive stunt of his.  
  
"How about 2 years ago when we played Slytherin together in Quidditch," Harry said in a suggestive manner.  
  
"That was a good game. Good thing Ron had finally learned how to block a goal," said Ginny, smiling slightly.   
  
"Yeah," said Harry, perhaps a little too enthusiastically, thinking he struck gold. "One of my best snatches of the snitch, don't you think?"  
  
"It was good," said Ginny off-handedly. "Though Malfoy probably would have gotten to it sooner if Dean hadn't knocked the bludger in his pathway."  
  
The smile that had flickered on Harry's face faded slightly. Harry remembered Ginny's crush on Dean during their whole six year. A little annoying, her always pointing him out and giggling to her friends. 'You blew it Ginny,' Ron would say. 'Harry finally stopped obsessing over Cho last year, and you're too busy with Dean.' Harry's smile faded completely as he remembered Ginny always replying, 'did you say something, Ron?'  
  
~~  
  
So it wasn't until seventh year that Harry got to know the real Ginny. That year, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had been accepted as members of the Order. Though several members, Mrs. Weasley among them, insisted they were still too young and still in school.  
  
"My dear woman," said Dumbledore with a gracious bow to Molly. "Though your concerns are admirable and well-placed, you must see that these three fine individuals will manipulate their way into the Order with or without your consent as they has done so many times in the past."  
  
Dumbledore's point was so final, and also so true, Mrs. Weasley couldn't find a good argument against it.   
  
~~  
  
Harry thought for a moment. 'One good memory, and then I can move in for the kill'. Harry's eyes flew to the clock radio. It was five minutes away from Happy hour, where all the 12-year-old kids called in to vote for the same ten songs over and over again.   
  
"Do you remember the Yule Ball, Gin?" Harry asked hopefully. Perhaps if it was a memory he didn't particularly enjoy, Ginny would.  
  
"My feet were killing me for a week after that," Ginny started. Harry's heart fell, but thankfully Ginny gave a small laugh and said, "I remember praying you would ask me to dance." It was perfect timing.  
  
"Alright, all you loving kid-kid-kiddies! This is Big Dan ready to leave for the night, but for your listening pleasure, I leave you with a golden oldie new-age classic, "Until we meet again," by the Weird sisters!"  
  
It was the only song Harry had danced to with Pavati at the Yule Ball. Harry got to his feet, and offered his hand to Ginny. Smiling brightly, Ginny took it.   
  
Ginny put her hands around Harry's neck, but Harry pulled her closer. They swayed gracefully to the music, and when the song was almost over, Harry whispered in her ear:  
  
"Do you remember when I first kissed you?"  
  
Before Ginny could answer, Harry leaned down and kissed her gently on her lips.   
  
~~  
  
(A/N: *sigh* And so this concludes my first romance fic! I hope you enjoyed it! I've written more Harry Potter fanfiction, so if you liked this enough, check out more. *winks* And if you want to, I would deeply appreciate a review! Thanks! *Kara*) 


End file.
